


Obediently, to love

by cynimonogurui



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Master/Servant, Sex Work
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 19:20:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29862855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cynimonogurui/pseuds/cynimonogurui
Summary: “What makes you think you can own me, Mister Aarek? Because we fucked… once? And only yesterday, too, might I add?” he hissed. Though, to Aarek, it felt more like a small cat that was trying to make itself look intimidating.In short, he looked cute like that.--(a/n: This is still a working title. More tags will probably be added eventually)
Relationships: Aariktar | Aarek Sylvenov/Niktar Aramoira, Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Kudos: 3





	Obediently, to love

**Author's Note:**

> hiiii this is my first time posting in AO3 ever and it's an OC work hawhawhaw ,,, please let me know if i need to add more tags... im so new to this site lol
> 
> i'll add more chapters eventually but for now... there's only one. This is an AU of me and my friend Annako's OCs Aarek and Niktar! You can check them out here: https://twitter.com/_cynimonogurui/status/1302101842436874241?s=20

The Spicy Embrace, a long-standing brothel that has been serving a relatively-well off area of the city for many years. Known for its delectably sweet young men, and a spicy meal to come with them, courtesy of the proprietress, Madam Perla. Amongst these beautiful pleasure boys was Niktar, a simple half-elf who would prefer to show and not tell how wild he can be in bed.

A fine day it was for business as Madam Perla tends to each of her paying customers, and her boys, Niktar included, slides in and out of rooms. Some took breaks, and some finally got to sleep. Niktar was in the waiting lounge playing cards with the other young men, all equally scantily clad as he is, with translucent robes and g-strings. Who needs that much clothing anyways? Customers who came here will immediately want to see the boys strip down. The Madame herself will, of course, graciously have the young men wear something warmer in the colder seasons, but none too difficult to take off.

When things have finally settled down, enter a new figure walking through the doors of the establishment. A simple glance was enough for the staff to know that this man has never been here before.  _ Perhaps a traveler? Or a new face? _ Regardless, a fine prospect. He is a handsome young man, who looked about the same age as the escorts, though his fine clothing has stated that his status was much, much higher than the boys. His fine, strawberry blonde hair frames a set of gorgeous emerald eyes, and a polite, gracious smile. He walked up to Madam Perla and asked, “Good day to you, Madam. I’m hoping you can get me a room with one of your men here?”. He slides a sack of gold and adds, “One of the nicer rooms, please.”

Oh, the Madam loves a customer who knows what they’re doing. “Well, of course, honey.” she said, taking the sack of gold and eyed the contents for a few moments before calling out to the idle pleasure servants in the lounge. “Boys! Come here and greet our new guest~”

Seems like the boys have been idle for far too long, as they nearly scrambled to get out of the chairs in the lounge. Some giggled with a spring in their steps, some started to slide down their robes a bit to look more appealing, and some dragged themselves across the room. But Niktar, however, walked as he usually has. All the pleasure boys lined up in front of this nobleman, all donning their work-suited smiles.

“Here are all the boys we have available, please, feel free to choose~ Our finest rooms have beds that can fit enough for five including you, if you’re interested~”

The noble kept his smile. Though the idea is tempting, he prefers trying out with just one pleasure servant for today. He gave each one of them a once-over. Then his eyes met with Niktar’s. A beautiful, night sky blue with specks of gold.

_ This client is a pretty one _ , Niktar thinks as they meet each other’s gaze. Pretty boys like him don’t come by that often in his establishment. Niktar, like all the boys here, most of the time only had the  _ absolute pleasure _ of seeing average-looking, lonely, and or unfaithful noblemen and tradesmen. Well, he can’t exactly complain since they’re the ones lining his pockets, and he had no right to talk about other people’s lives, whether they’re blessed or not.

The half-elf jokingly asked, “Well, sir? Fancy a round or two with me?”, as he felt that their staring contest has been one second too long.

To which the nobleman replied, “Why not?” and looked at Madam Perla. “I’ll just have him.” he said, holding Niktar’s hand and kissed it.  _ Oh, these noblemen sure are polite… _ another thought crosses Niktar’s mind.  _ On the outside, that is. _

“Brilliant. Niktar, dear, show him to one of the nicer rooms, won’t you? And have fun, let me know if you’d like some snacks~” the Madame said, waving the two as Niktar escorted the noble.

“So, tell me, handsome sir… How would you like me to call you?” the half-elf asked in a sultry voice, as he wrapped himself around his client’s arm, guiding him to their room.

“You may call me Aarek~” the noblemen said, finally revealing his name. “I’m looking forward to hearing you moan it… Niktar” he whispered into the pleasure boy’s ear.

Charming. Niktar can’t help but look forward to it as well.

And as agreed upon, the room was indeed very nice. A wide, silky bed, laid under translucent red curtains. On the bedside table was a bottle of lube and a few basic toys. And if one were to look inside the drawers, there will be more of those things. The room was well lit by the daylight. Niktar and Aarek sat down and not a moment too soon, Niktar’s hands wandered to Aarek’s shoulders,

“My, what strong, broad shoulders you have~” Niktar commented, lightly pressing it as he sat himself on Aarek’s lap. And once he did, Niktar smooched Aarek sensually, and asked, “So, Mister Aarek… How would you like to have me?”

“Well…~” Aarek answered by pushing Niktar down on the soft bed, continuing the kiss where Niktar left off. He began trailing his kisses downwards to Niktar’s body, and Niktar responded favourably with soft moans. Niktar freed one of his hands that were wrapping around the noble, and comfortably untied the translucent robe, allowing the noble to freely suck on Niktar’s erect nipples.

“Mmh!”. Oh, it seems like Niktar enjoys it there. So Aarek played with the pleasure boy’s nipples more. Flicking it, and toying with it. They continued to passionately exchange their kisses as Aarek lubed up his fingers and began teasing Niktar’s hole. His moan continues to get more and more shameless with every tease. “Ah… Mmhh… Aarek!”

And when Niktar’s asshole began to loosen, Aarek laid Niktar down on the bed. Niktar readily spread his legs open, readily accepting the hardened cock Aarek’s been keeping in his pants. “Give it to me, Aarek. I’m ready for you…” an invitation from Niktar’s lips. And not long after that, the nobleman’s cock was squeezed in Niktar’s walls.  _ Oh, Aarek’s definitely one of the well-endowed men Niktar had the pleasure to receive _ .

“Well, well, you’re a dirty little slut, aren’t you?” Aarek whispered hotly as he wrapped his arms around Niktar’s waist. “You’re sucking me in so needily… Even though I’ve barely moved.”

“Let’s see how you like it when I get started~”.  _ Bold words _ , Niktar thought. But those words were definitely backed by the thrusts. For many times, the pleasure boy has had to “boost” the egos of his clients by “exaggerating” his moans, but this is one of the few times he actually meant it. Though this is the first time they’ve ever had each other, Aarek was quite good at getting to Nik’s sweet spot.

“Mmh… Nnh… Harder… Aarek!” he managed to say, while slowly drowning in pleasure. “Ahnn…! Mm...!” and he loved every moment of it. It wasn’t very long until Niktar reached his climax, and Aarek followed right after. 

But it was just the beginning.

Before long, hours had passed and they both ended up naked on the bed, exhilarated and well, spent. Niktar admitted to himself that he hasn’t such a good fucking from a client in a long while.

“Well then… I suppose I should be on my way…” Aarek said, getting up from the bed and dressed himself back up again.

“Why don’t you stay a little longer, Mister Aarek…?” Niktar asked sweetly, grabbing on Aarek’s shirt. A simple tactic to get the client to stay and pay a little more, really (and it works 4 times out of 6), though for Niktar, there is a bit of genuineness in his tone of voice. “There’s some delicious treats the Madame could provide us with…” he added, playing with Aarek’s shirt now, “... And after that we could… Continue?”

Aarek smiled and touched Niktar’s cheeks. “I really must go, Niktar. But I appreciated your lovely company~”

Ah, a goodbye kiss it is then, from Niktar. Niktar pulled Aarek in and gave him a chaste kiss, and some lingering touches for the road. If he’s lucky, Aarek might be a regular. If not, it is what it is.

A rare pleasure, for a pleasure servant like him.

Aarek left as quickly as he arrived. And Niktar went to bed tonight and tomorrow will be back to normal again, with no expectations.

* * *

Niktar was glad he had the daytime shift. He couldn’t risk losing sleep like some of the boys there, as he enjoyed looking at the sunrise. The brothel runs 24/7 with some days off for the boys, while Madam Perla takes care of the boys a good portion of the time, her nephew steps in as well.

As Niktar had just enjoyed his lunch and was ready to get back to work, one of the staff of the brothel came in and said, “Niktar, there’s someone looking for you!”

_ What? _

Granted, it’s not an unusual occurrence. Sometimes one of the boys here gets a visitor, in which the visitor will give them a gift. But one should never expect so much from a mere gift, or a visitor.

The opposite goes the same way. At least one of the boys here has received a “stern” letter from a client’s jealous spouse. While nothing bad has ever truly happened here yet, it won’t stop Madam Perla from investing a couple of capable men to escort an unruly visitor outside of the building.

Well, that's one of the worst case scenarios anyways. And Niktar didn’t think that far as he immediately answered to the staff and left the kitchen with them. And at the reception, there stands Madam Perla, a few of the boys there, and…

_ Aarek,  _ whom Niktar is seeing looking over a piece of paper. When he noticed Niktar finally entering the scene, he looked up, smiled at him, and gave the paper to Madam Perla.

“Oh Niktar! There you are, my precious gem of the house~”. Oh dear, Niktar has been here long enough to know that Madam Perla only says  _ very _ sweet things when something is about to happen.

Niktar smiled politely. “Madam Perla… And, Mister Aarek. Hello, I was summoned here…?”

“Yes, yes… Well, I’ve come here to tell you that your dear client here, Sir Aarek Sylvenov… Has taken quite a shine on you.” Madam Perla said, unfolding her feathered fan and fanning herself.

“Oh?”

“Yes, honey… And well, we had a chat just now and he’s interested in… Purchasing you off my hands.”

“ _ What!? _ ” Niktar didn’t realize he could even raise his own voice. And it was followed by a very audible gasp from his fellow workers. “... Surely, you must be joking…” he laughed nervously, stealing glances at Aarek and back to the Madam again.

Madam Perla shook her head. “Sweetie, you know I never joke about money...” she looked at Aarek, “The good lord here had paid me a  _ very _ handsome fee, upfront, might I add, so that he may whisk you away to his grand mansion…!” she fans herself some more, “Oh, you will be just fine there! And you only need to worry about pleasing him in bed! Isn’t that a bargain…?”

“No!” Niktar exclaimed. “Not when  _ my _ freedom is on the line.”

“Well you’ll have  _ plenty _ of freedom in Sir Sylvenov’s home, dear. Besides… You have no choice. Just now, we had finished discussing our terms and both sealed the deal. It’s on the contract and everything.”

Madam Perla then turned to a few of the staff and said, “Get Niktar’s things all packed up and ready to leave, won’t you? I need to go grab a few things…” as she tucked away the paper she had received from Aarek and walked off.

“Hey, wait… Madam Perla--!”

Oh Niktar was no longer sure where to put his attention to anymore. He can hear his workmates all giggling and whispering to each other. One of them, Kailius, teased Niktar, “Hopefully Mister Sylvenov over there will let you write letters to us, eh?” and he snickered with the rest of the group.

_ Unbelievable. _

The pleasure boy then turned his eyes to Aarek once more, who had been watching it all unfold, amused.

“What makes you think you can own me, Mister Aarek? Because we fucked…  _ once _ ? And only yesterday, too, might I add?” he hissed. Though, to Aarek, it felt more like a small cat that was trying to make itself look intimidating.

In short, he looked cute like that.

“The contract your Madame and I have signed together, of course.”

He grabbed Niktar by the waist and lifted his chin, “You mine now,  _ Nik _ .”

“... It’s Niktar.”

“Oh, but I think Nik is a cute nickname. I’ll call you that from now on.”

“... And I’ll keep correcting you.”

“Fighting words.” Aarek said with a smirk. And for some reason, that smirk made Niktar feel equally nervous and turned on.

“Right! Sorry to keep you lovelies waiting! … And oh, look at that! You two are already bonding!” Madam Perla and her staff returned, carrying a sheet of paper and a chest, respectively. “Niktar, all your things should be here. Rest assured, I had the boys make sure to handle your items carefully.”

“Come here, Niktar, my sweet little gem…” Madam Perla opens up her arm and beckoned Niktar to come closer. Aarek let go of Niktar so the latter could go speak to his boss one last time. And for the first time ever, hesitantly, Niktar came up to her and Madam Perla gave him a big hug. Ah, the strong scent of that floral perfume permeates all over her. “Ohhh… Gonna miss you, honey… Except, not really. We’ll get another one of you.”

“Now…” her grip tightened a bit, “This may burn a bit, dear” Madam Perla said,  _ almost _ apologetically, before she stuck her hand below Niktar’s abdomen and slapped it with the paper she was holding. The paper burned itself away as Niktar yelped in pain. A burning sensation on where that paper was. And when the proprietress let go, a unique, black heart-shaped mark is now there.

“This boy is now  _ all yours _ , Sir Sylvenov~” the proprietress cheerily sang, as if she had done nothing wrong. She came up to the young nobleman and whispered a few words of instructions.

_ The mark Niktar now bore below his abdomen was but another product. A product from a small, side business that Madam Perla runs to treat herself to a larger slice of cake in the city. A magical sigil that binds the marked person to another, and they need only to speak the magic words… _

“Hold, Niktar, please.” Madam Perla commanded the staff. Oh, that doesn’t sound good  _ at all _ .

And Niktar did struggle when the two staff held him together on each arm. Because he knows that when someone is wanted to stay still, that means,  _ “Run” _ .

Aarek, smiling all the same, approached the held-up Niktar, and repeated the incantation that Madam Perla had told him. The mark began turning brighter from black, to a light pink. And there was this tingling sensation that Niktar felt electrocuted his body, that somehow felt both good, and stinging. “Mmh!” he couldn’t help let out a moan.

“Oh, good good. The sigil worked. He’s truly  _ all yours _ now, Sir Sylvenov.” Madam Perla smiled, satisfied. “Well then, if I may be so blunt, I have a business to run here, and I’m sure you both would rather get to know each other in the privacy of Sir Sylvenov’s estate. So… Chop chop.”

* * *

Now, Niktar can’t say this is his worst day ever. Because technically, he’s been through worse. And also, he’s going up towards society rather than going downwards. But being a private sex servant that only belonged to  _ one _ person had no real merit to it. Sure, if the owner favours you, you’ll be showered with gifts. But there’s not much left going for you should the owner lose interest and/or get married with someone of equal (or higher) status.

_ Wait… is Aarek even married? _

Gods, he really doesn't know anything about this man. For all Niktar knows, he could be some closeted pervert…  _ and not in the good way _ .

He had certainly forgotten the man himself was sitting right in front of him in this carriage together. Aarek took Niktar’s hand and kissed the tips of his fingers. “My estate is not far from here, Nik. We’ll be there soon… In the meantime…”

Aarek pulled Niktar onto his lap, as Aarek began spreading his kisses all over Niktar, guiding the latter’s hand all the way to his crotch.

“I want you to service me.”

“... Right now?” …  _ In here? _

“Oh, did I not make it clear?”.  _ “... I want you to service my cock.” _

Then, the pale pink mark below Niktar’s abdomen began glowing redder, as heat started building up Niktar’s entire body. The same, electrocuting sensation flows on the pleasure servant’s body, compelling him to go downwards. The starry blue eyes now looking up at Aarek, was filled with pink, heart-shaped pupils. Niktar’s hands began eagerly reaching for Aarek’s belt, before the nobleman stopped him and added,  _ “I want you to use your mouth the entire time. No hands.” _

“It’s time for you to learn who your new master is, Nik.”

“Y… Yes, Master Aarek…” his lips were compelled to speak.


End file.
